All For One, One For All!
by WhiteXConverse
Summary: France, the infamous pervert, is forced to foster a little girl named Elisabet, whom he doesn't even KNOW. It's rated T just in case...
1. Prolouge

**All For One, One For All:  
By WhiteXConverse**

A/N: Hey this is WXC! -Dances while rocking out-  
I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia nor do I own Christmas (Santa Claus stole the idea first XI)  
Hope you all have an awesome holiday! XD

"It's the most wonderful time of year we're running mad with Christmas cheer  
Hey what's troubling you my friend?  
It's not fair if you're Jewish, Jewish… (Not fair if you're Jewish, Jewish)  
Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel I made it out of clay!  
You realize that Christmas ain't the only holiday!"  
-The Christmas Can-Can By Straight No Chaser

Happy Kwanzaa too! :D  
-Continues dancing to Finally Falling From Victorious-

**PROLOGUE:**

"Why HIM?" Germany yelled

"'Cause he was chosen from the computer you potato b*stard!" Romano said blankly

"The computer chooses RANDOMLY!" Germany argued

"Does it MATTER?" one groaned

"YES IT DOES!" Germany insisted, "He's a pervert! Let's just choose somebody else!"

Japan rolled his eyes, he personally didn't care where the child was to go but in a sense he agreed with Germany. The girl shouldn't be allowed to be with France even if the father was born and raised there.

Elisabet, aka "the child", was a 6 year old girl. Her mother had extremely important ancestry on the West side of the Earth (America, Canada, Mexico, South America, etc.) and her father on the East (Europe, Germany, China, Asia, India, etc). They had met and had Elisabet but each were killed by their country filed for treason. The child was unharmed for two reasons, since she was part of both sides they couldn't agree who should kill the baby and two because it wasn't her fault for just being BORN as one pointed out. Thus they had decided she would be fostered by each country for a year, unfortunately that included France...

"Why don't we just let him have her? She IS only 6, if she was 16 or something then she may be in trouble." China interjected

At the meeting there was only the 6 countries that have had her; Germany, Japan, England, China, South Italy, and Spain.

Some countries interjected things siding with Germany, others with Romano.

To foster Elisabet you had to be chosen from the computer, which chooses people randomly. At the moment it had just chosen France which had caused a debate to rise h*llishly.

Japan hit his head against the table, he just wanted to go home and be under the cherry blossoms, but they wouldn't come until the next season, meaning the present season was winter. Unknowingly he drifted off to sleep...

_He was under hundreds of cherry blossoms which were gracefully falling around him as he sat down. The sky was a pretty pink, the sun setting in the west. There were a few clouds, but all were a light blue or a calming pink. It was his favorite holiday, Hanami, a holiday dedicated to viewing the cherry blossoms.  
He looked around, for a long, silent, moment he thought he was alone.  
Until he noticed a small cliff, beautiful white and blue waves crashing against the cliff, surrounding a small silhouette in a water display, dancing around her, as if it was snow.  
He stood up, feeling a familiarity between them.  
She turned, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, nor did he move forward, color suddenly shined off her. Her red curls bounced as she turned towards me, a wide innocent smile on her face. "Hi Papa Japan!"  
"Elisabet?"  
She skipped up to Japan, wearing her light blue dress that she had asked his seamstress to make after seeing "Beauty and the Beast".  
She ran up to him happily, her curly hair bouncing off her freckles, hugging him tightly once she had reached him, which had caused Honda, Japan's human name, to laugh, which was rare.  
Soon he was back to sitting underneath the cherry blossoms, having fun with this dream, as Elisabet, who preferred Lizzie, was running underneath them, laughing as she had done when he had fostered her so long ago.  
Unfortunately, Japan had not seen Lizzie since he had last fostered her like many of the other ex-foster parents. It had been a rule to have Lizzie ONLY see the country when they were her foster parent, the only problem was that they didn't tell you this detail until AFTER she was forced to leave you. Most of the countries were fine with this rule; with China the little girl was only a year old, and as those of you who have met a baby that did not belong to you, as adorable as she/he might be you are KIND of anxious to leave after a while as horrible as it may sound.  
With Spain she was about two, remember the terrible twos? Exactly, Lizzie didn't have terrible twos she developed a sort of phobia of being left of alone, not seeing Papa Spain at least once every 30 minutes, and of the dark. Although Spain too loved her and missed her while she was gone, he did not argue against the rule even though she had said her first words with him.  
England, Lizzie was three now, was ecstatic. He told her stories of the magical creatures he saw, gave her his home cooking, because of this Lizzie was never a picky eater, and treated her as he did to America when he was her age. And actually HE was the one who came up with the nickname that Lizzie grew to love so much. He put up a fight against being forced to let her go, and never being able to see her again, but in the end he failed and never saw Lizzie again, other than in the newspapers he kept a close eye on.  
Japan had had her when she was four. And she happily learned the language, the customs, and was practically ecstatic when Hanami came along with other Japanese holidays. It was enough to believe that she was a story book character, meaning she'd never grow up into a teenager, into an adult, that she'd stay her childish self for all of eternity.  
Romano, South Italy, had her when she was five. At first he was coldhearted to her, thinking he was too important to have the time or patience to watch over Lizzie but as time got closer to ending he began loving her as much as England did. After she was forced to leave whoever got her after him he grew to quickly hate with all his heart. Soon he began trying to get dirt, to find anything to get Lizzie away from them because "she isn't safe with those b*stards", hoping he would get her back.  
Next was Germany and he got Lizzie when she was six. He would pay attention to her when he could and other times Italy, Feliciano, would come over and quickly became Lizzie's "Uncle Feliciano" then, "Uncle Italy", "Papa Italy", and was recently her new "big brother" though he did visit when she was with Romano.  
Japan looked back at the little girl, her naturally curly, fire colored hair flying behind her, though he knew she no longer looked like this. Italy had though she needed a haircut so he had tried to cut it himself and messed up horribly. After taking her to a PROFESSIONAL barber her hair was now up to her shoulders. Though the media never found this out, Japan knew by Romano's jealousy and determination to get Lizzie back. Though he had never seen her with her hair so short and nor could he imagine it. So his dream had a four-year old Lizzie rather than a six-year old one.  
He laughed and chased Lizzie playfully, forgetting his statue, once she dumped a handful of cherry blossoms in his hair. Once Japan, Honda, Papa Japan, caught her in his arms, still wearing his naval uniform with the black and gold accents.  
She turned to him, her green eyes sparkling mischievously as she said in a deep male voice, that sound unnervingly like Germany, "JAPAN."_

Japan woke up gradually and calmly, now understanding why Elisabet had such an unusual voice for a moment.

"JAPAN!"

"Yes Germany?" he replied bluntly, as if he hadn't dreamt at all

"What's YOUR opinion?" he asked roughly

Everyone looked at him, with either hard stares or icy ones. It seemed that everyone had switched seats; those on Romano's side were facing the West, their opponents facing the East.

"France." He said absentmindly, instantly realizing what he just said, "I-I mean-!"

"HA! Take THAT you potato idiot!" Romano laughed who now had 4 against 2.

Regrettably Germany was forced to tell the public who was chosen to be Elisabet's next foster parent.

**FRANCE**** TAKES IN ELISABET, THE WORLD'S LITTLE ANGEL**

It was indeed a shocking thing for France to read since he had no idea he was going to adopt some little girl, much less one named **Elisabet**...


	2. Chapter 1:

**All For One, One For All  
By WhiteXConverse**

A/N: Hey there people of Earth! :D  
Another chapter has been edited, and I did Chapter One as well ON THE SAME DAY! Aren't you proud of me? :D  
Happy Holidays! ^^

"I'd like to build the world a home  
And furnish it with love  
Grow apple trees and honey bees  
And snow-white turtle doves  
I'd like to teach the world to sing  
In perfect harmony  
I'd like to hold it in my arms  
And keep it company  
I'd like to see the world for once  
All standing hand in hand  
And hear them echo through the hills  
For peace throughout the land"  
-I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing

Also I apologize ahead (and backwards, sideways, diagonal, hey let's play jump rope! :D) for any OOCness!

Romano looked at his own old fashion red dial phone and mouthed to himself, "Mighty big favor?"

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, "You b*stard, no matter what you say, no matter what I say, that…" Romano couldn't bring himself to say her name without yelling into the phone saying what obnoxious, drunk b*stard France was, "that GIRL is coming over tomorrow and there's NOTHING I can do about it!"

"Uh huh…" France said as he took another large swig or wine, not noticing Romano's choice of words. "So how old is this "GIRL"?"

If Romano was a poet he would've described the anger seeping into him as;  
Red drops, that evilly mimicked that of harmless raindrops though the two things happily bared no family traits. The red drops must have been the devil's tears, not its tears of sorrow but of his horrible incriminating laughter. If the drops fell onto the floor any person would have mistaken it as drops of blood from a dead man.  
But once it fell on you, the demon that's name spread fear into all that heard it, would laugh heartily at your situation, at you problems, feelings, and once the red drops fell onto your shoulder, your head, your chest, anger would have swept over you like a tidal wave onto a shore.  
But like I wrote up above, IF Romano WAS a poet, which he is not, he would've said that. But since he is not he would have said something along the lines of;

I'm angry.

Oh Romano how creative! = =

"DON'T YOU GET ANY IDEAS YOU DRUNKED B*STARD!" Romano yelled into the red phone

"God Romano I was only kidding! …But on an all seriousness, how old is the girl?"

"SHE'S SIX YOU PERVERT! MAY YOU GO AND ROT IN H*LL!"

And before France could give another drunken comeback with a hearty laugh, much like the devil's, Romano slammed his phone onto the receiver, not allowing France to HAVE that chance.

"D*mn you…" he snarled at the phone

WHY did he argue with Germany again? Oh yeah, 'cause he was a fu**ing potato ba****d.

He smiled evilly at the memory of how Germany looked when he told the press who was chosen to foster Elisabet.

"Papa Romano!" the little girl ran to him smiling, her arms stretched out

He looked to the side surprised to see the little girl. Then he blinked and she faded away. The young girl had somehow been able to capture most of her "Papa's" hearts, which just made it odd why some felt so free to let her go.

He scowled as he visualized each person's face who had easily let her go to that b*stard France. He blinked as he remembered HE had started the side of allowing her to go there.

"D*mn it…" he growled to himself

"Stupid France, Lizzie should just go back with ME." he growled

His mind absentmindly went to the order of Lizzie's ex-foster parents (which sadly included him).

YEAR ONE: China

YEAR TWO: Spain

YEAR THREE: England

YEAR FOUR: Japan

YEAR FIVE: Romano

YEAR SIX: Germany

And sadly, YEAR SEVEN was with that son of a b**** France.

He sighed as he slumped into his chair.

Next year might as well be Denmark.

He stuck his tongue out as the visual picture of Denmark came to mind.

He sank further in the chair. Secretly he took a book that the girl had for some reason adored to have read to her from a secret spot underneath his chair. The Prince and the Pauper. 

France waited impatiently at the airport. **The PUBLIC Airport.** Apparently the little brat had wanted to be with other people, which I personally thought was retarded. Why wouldn't a girl get to France, me not the country mon ami, even faster on a high speeded jet?

People stared at me whispering certain things, I smiled flirtingly to the pretty foreign girls, or the ones coming home for the holidays since it is close to Christmas time, and scowled at the boys who followed them close by.

In the corner of my eye I saw a group of people, **not** surrounding me in amaze and wonder.

I walked over to correct their mistake that I was HERE.

Or at least I was going to until I heard a small but friendly voice call out from the center of the circle.

"Bon-jar! My name is Elisabet! But you can call me Lizzie, what's YOUR name mad-man?"

The person she was talking to laughed happily at her poor attempt at French, "I'm Bridget! Bon~JOUR, mad~AM. Where's your mommy Lizzie?"

I walked over faster.

"She's in heaven Bridget. I'm waiting for Papa France to pick me up right now."

"France? Don't you Francis?"

"No ma'am, it's France." I said annoyed as I walked over to the pint sized midget

She was holding a picture and seemed to compare it with me before hugging my leg and crying out happily, "Papa!"

I blinked with surprise, "And you must be Elisabet."

She looked up at me and nodded, "Everyone calls me Lizzie though Papa."

I noticed her joyful green eyes, but my face didn't waver.

"How DARE you act like that to a sweet innocent girl!" A boy who looked like a male version of Bridget growled

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah!" people, mostly tourists though, began to scold to me and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea this might get on France 24, a popular news channel.

"Come on you bra-I mean Lizzie!" I growled as we hurried towards the limo outside

I could see some people having enough nerve to follow us, luckily not throwing things at us. Although it might be for the fear of hurting "Lizzie".

As the long black car drove away I could tell this was going to be a long, LONG, year.


	3. Chapter 2:

**ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL**

A/N: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not a big fan, my friend "Italy" as she prefers, does, and now has somehow unknowingly convinced me to write a fanfic of it... -_-*

**CHAPTER TWO: The Phone Calls, The Nightmare, And The Brat -_-***

I groaned as Elisabet began roaming around the limo, in a trance with everything around her.

"Papa France look! The Versailles Palace!" she smiled widely pointing at the wide building

I nodded, "Uh huh."

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river,With tangerine trees and marmalade calls you, you answer quite slowly,A girl with kaleidoscope eyes." _

The little girl dove for her bag and pulled out an odd phone.

"Hello, this Lizzie!" she smiled as she continued to be in awe of the country

"...Hello Papa Germany!...Yes I'm with Papa France. ...No he's not touching me. Why?... Oh! Hey Papa! Have you ever seen the Versailles Palace?...Well, it's really wide and pretty and it has a green statue in the front. ... I got to go Papa. I'm sorry!.. Oh I understand Papa! Bye-bye Papa Germany!" she closed the phone

I rolled my eyes. Why did EVERYONE think I was a pervert? Well I'm NOT. I just love all women equally.

I looked at Elisabet in disgust.

Well, ALMOST all women.

Gradually the limo stopped in front of my mansion, with hundreds of reporters around us. Luckily my bodyguards were on the job.

"Mr.-Mr. France a word?" one yelled being held back by George

I looked at him expectedly.

"Did you truly abuse sweet Elisabet back at the airport?"

I looked at him shocked and continued walking.

"Well did you Mr. France?"

"Did you?" others yelled

Suddenly one brunette reporter yelled out, standing out from the others, "Miss. Elisabet! Can I have a word?"

Elisabet let go of my hand, "Uh huh Miss. Reporter!"

She smiled, "How do you feel so far about your new father? The infamous pervert?"

I scowled at her, deciding she was NOT worthy enough to have a flirty glance.

"Whose the pervert? What's a pervert? Papa France has been showing me ALL of France!" she smiled using hand monitions

The woman jotted down want the brat said, angrily I took her hand and pulled her inside.

"Wait Mr. France!"

"Mr. France!"

"Miss. Elisabet!" they yelled as I closed the door

I sighed, slumping down against the door. I didn't answer or do anything but I felt exhausted for some reason.

"Papa France? Are you alright? Should I get somebody?" she said nervously bending down to my level

"I'm. FINE." I sighed

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river,With tangerine trees and marmalade calls you-"_

Elisabet looked at the phone then me, wondering which one she should do.

"Well pick it up." I rolled my eyes as I got up to go to bed

"Ask one of the servants about your living quarters!" I told her as I climbed up the long, red staircase

"Okay Papa!" she said as she picked up the phone

Distantly I heard, "Hi Papa Romano!"

(ELISABET'S PHONE CALL: ROMANO'S POV)

I twisted the phone cord nervously still looking at the book, there was a page that I had not noticed reading "I Love You Papa!" with a heart and smiley face.

"Hi Papa Romano!"

I sighed, happy she had answered. She hasn't been violated yet hopefully...

"Hey Lizzie." I leaned against the wall

"I'm in France! Did you know that?" I could hear her smiling through the phone

I nodded before noticing she couldn't see me, "Y-Yes."

"Hey Papa, have you ever been to France? It's very pretty! There lots of green statues and REALLY wide buildings! And there's flowers and Papa France is nice and-!"

"Is he with you right now?"

"Huh? He left to go to bed Papa, did you want to talk to him?"

"Uh no, no!" I said hurriedly

"...Why?"

"I want to talk to you." I said bluntly without meaning to

"But Papa Romano, I got to go. I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine." I grunted

"Bye Papa. I love you..."

"Bye..." I mumbled

Slowly I hung up the phone only to pick it up again.

"Hey Germany...yeah... Have you spoken to Lizzie?...Me too, yeah she had to leave before I could ask too. ...Well I like France as much as you do!... If your going to let the past bother you so much I'll just hang up!...Hey, did she say anything about France to you?...THE PERSON YOU POTATO IDIOT!...All she said is that he was- WHAT?... He ABUSED her at the airport? That's it that French ba****d is gonna get it now." I growled as I slammed down the phone

(ELISABET'S POV)

"Excuse me madam?" I asked a maid cleaning some room

"Yes Miss. Elisabet?"

"Do you know where my room is?" I held my backpack with one hand and my rolling suitcase with the other

"Of course mademoiselle Elisabet." she stopped vacuuming to lead me to a beige colored room

"It's...very pretty and neat." I smiled weakly at the boring room

"Is the room to your liking?"

"Uh huh, what's your name?"

She curtsied and left before answering.

I shrugged and quietly unpacked.

I like Papa France, I liked all of my Papas, I liked this country, but I didn't like this room.

I bit my lip at the scary looking painting of a man. On the other side was a closet which weird carvings.

I looked at the grandfather clock nervously as I noticed the time: 10:34.

I sat down on the bed and began to take off my shoes and getting ready for bed.

"I wonder how Papa is sleeping?" I wondered aloud

I shrugged and slipped into bed.

_I was in a light blue room, the clouds were dark and cluttered the sky making it look like it would rain soon._

_I looked around, I was wearing a silky white nightgown and my red hair was tied in a green ribbon. _

_"Lizzie?" an unfamiliar voice sang_

_I turned and saw a man with light brown copper hair. He had a light beard and looked like something like how people described a deceased man named Ancient Rome. _

_"Papa! Papa!" I ran to him happily_

_I had never seen my birth Papa, nor did anyone show me any pictures of him. But I always imagined him like this. I always liked how Ancient Rome sounded, thus I always imagined him as my Papa._

_"Papa, guess what?" I laughed as he twirled me around_

_"I'm in France with Papa France! Papa Germany says that was where you were when you were my age!"_

_Happily he put me down and smiled as he bent down to my level._

_"Yes, yes it was. It's a shame though that he was also the man who killed me darling." he smiled widely_

_Suddenly he crumbled into dust._

_I screamed as they dust rose and formed into Papa France, smiling evilly at me, holding a bloody knife._

_He laughed menacingly. _

_I tried to run, but the farther I ran the closer I was to Papa France. He raised his knife, I screamed._

I woke up sweating and immediately screaming.

"Papa Germany!" I wailed as I ran to the third on the right, where Papa Germany always slept

I screamed again as I saw something furry in there. Suddenly something hit me.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran down the staircase

I heard someone call my name, but I just ran faster.

I continued running on the concrete outside, stumbling once in a while as I continued to bawl.

"Lizzie!" I heard the villain call after me

"St-Stay away from me!" I bawled before tripping on a crack, causing my Pajamas to tear

I looked back and saw he was close.

I tried to run again but I tripped over my feet caused by the lack of light.

"Lizzie!"

I tried to run again but my knee wouldn't allow me to move.

"Lizzie!" he said in an annoyed tone as he tried to grab me

I began trying to push him away by any means while speaking in my first language in panic, "Mantengase alejado de mi! Usted esta a mi Papa!" [SPANISH ^^]

He looked at me confused for a moment but still tried to grab me.

Instantly I tried in the tongue we both knew, wailing, "Stay away from me! You-You murdered my Papa!"

His face seemed to somewhat soften but I didn't trust it.

"I won't hurt you." he said calmly, pulling away his hands slowly

I tried to run while I had the chance but screamed in pain, my knee hurting everytime I tried to move.

"Lizzie," he said sadly, "I'm sorry."

For some reason still unknown to me, I buried myself into his chest bawling.

Gently I felt his arms go around me in a hug, and slowly lifted me up.

"WAHHH!" I cried

He patted my back reassuringly, not saying anything, which somehow comforted me more than if he DID say something.

By the time we were both in bed, him seeming to know I wouldn't do well on my own tonight, he continued to hold me.

Sniffing as I dug further into his chest I whimpered, "I love you Papa France..."

He patted my back, still not speaking.

"I know," he said softly, "I know."

CHYYYAAA ONII-CHAN CUSSES SO MUCH!

GO AWAY ITALY GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!

Ve~ So mean~

-_-* This is Italy, my AQQUANTINCE that convinced me to start this fanfic, you can see how sane she is -_-*

Acquaintance? Ve~ We've been friends since we were _five!_

My idea of a friend is differnet then it was back then... (For some reason I'm more annoyed when talking to her through computer, it's weird...) 

Canada-chan made me time out yesterday for screaming and ranting about Pasta D:

_..._This is why I didn't take your advice on who should foster Elisabet, because YOUR idea was Feliciano/Italy, MY idea was France/Francis or England/Arthur. See? BETTER.

CHYYYAA! ENGLAND TRIED TO FEED ME FISH AND STICKS! D:

Fish and CHIPS? They're AWESOME. C=

D: And you said the only part of spaghetti you liked was the noodles! *starts crying*

And YOU don't like Canada's awesomeness (or our friend Sealands' awesomeness either) -_-*

Well Sealand _is_ good for copying HW. OH BTW MY ACCOUNT IS "Shyah of Dah Pwn" and- OOH A KITTY! *runs after it and leaves*

AW! DON'T TORTURE THE POOR THING! D=

And that was the ITALY VS. CANADA RANDOM DEBATE, please tell us if you'd like to see more.


	4. Chapter 3:

ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL

A/N: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not a big fan, my friend "Italy" as she prefers, does, and now has somehow unknowingly convinced me to write a fanfic of it...

CHAPTER THREE: Meet "Uncle" Ames

(ROMANO'S POV)

I growled as I began calling, asking for favors, colleting "I owe you"s.

Lizzie was NOT safe with the ba****d. He scowled at the mere thought of him.

He couldn't help but go back to the happier times, when Lizzie was with ME, not that croissant son of a b****.

_"Romano!" Feliciano rushed into Romano's room. _(For those who don't remember Feliciano is North Italy)_  
"What?" __I__ muttered in reply  
But my __little brother__ wasn't listening. "Uwaahhh! This must be Elizabet! She's so cuuute!"_

_I looked down at the little girl I was fostering expecting her to be playing with a doll or something._

_Instead I saw her with her lime green dress and white apron and cap, playing with some crayons, she did look KIND OF cute.  
The little girl smiled warmly. "Are you Uncle Feliciano?"  
"Si!" North Italy said brightly. He looked towards me and said, "Ve~ You're so lucky big brother!"  
"Hmph." I muttered in reply.  
As my younger sibling continued to fuss over the little girl I couldn't help but smile slightly._

I smiled drawing a circle in some dust.

"Mr. Romano! Mr. Romano!" the phone yelled, snapping me out of my daydream

"Y-Yes?"

"You said you need my abilities?"

I smiled as I twirled the cord around my finger; I smacked lips as I replied, "Yes. You see there's this little girl…"

(FRANCE'S POV)

I stroked the child's hair gently, yesterday it seemed like she was strong enough to lift the world's sadness away with only her pinkie, now she looked so fragile.

I closed my eyes gradually, concentrating on my breathing, hoping she'd fall asleep so I could take her back to her bed so the media wouldn't give us any MORE bad publicity.

Finally I heard her breath go back to steady, her muscles no longer tense. Carefully, not to wake her, I carried her back to bed. As I walked over I noticed the hall closet was wide-open showing off a fur coat with a broom on the floor. I shrugged; the maid's must be up or something.

Slowly I placed Lizzie on her bed and loosely covered her up, just as I saw halfway out the door I could hear her moan softly and her muscles seemed to tense slightly.

I sighed shaking my head slightly as I bent down and held her hand. She seemed at ease once more.

I chuckled mentally. Then blinked as I took away my hand gradually, I wasn't supposed to get attached to her. She was going to leave in a year. I had no control over that fact. I backed away slowly, I would stop breathing when I would hear the floor creak or see her shift.

I sighed; glad that was over once I was out of hearing range in my room.

I tucked myself in, suddenly tired. For a moment I almost thought I heard a familiar little girl whisper, "Goodnight Papa France,"

(THE NEXT DAY)

I opened my eyes sheepishly, and just as I predicted there were the media taking pictures of me through my uncovered window.

I grumbled as I shut them off with their bright flashes with their instruments they call cameras.

I walked downstairs tiredly; as I did I peeked into Lizzie's room to see if she was still asleep. Her bed was made showing that she wasn't there.

I continued walking, and eventually made it down to the first floor. Sadly the windows were open here too. Silently I closed them off to the reporters.

As I turned I almost jumped as I noticed Lizzie already up, in a green dress with a matching white apron and cap, drawing.

Okay, I lied that wasn't what surprised me.

It was that my best friend, Ames, was drawing with her.

"A-AMES? What are you doing here?"

Ames looked at me with a smile, heavy scents of wine coming from them, "The kid let me in and told me you weren't up so I decided to draw with her."

I looked down at Lizzie who smiled, "He seemed interesting so I let him in."

I slumped down into a red leather seat and watched them continue to draw.

Ames was drawing some woman in a bikini while Lizzie drew a flower.

I sighed, opposites attract as they say…

Ames has been my best friend since third grade, we met when some bullies were picking me on and Ames threw his lunch at them to stop. He still has the scar they gave him to prove that the event was true actually, even though he CLAIMS it was from a shark.

Ames was actually half French so he got picked on a lot as a child, the other half was Cuban and he had taken to looking more 100% Cuban than 50%.

He had very tan skin, green eyes, and a reddish-brown sort of colored hair.

He was known for being a drunk and having 12 girlfriends at a time.

And they call ME a pervert.

"So," Ames began once Lizzie left to go to the kitchen to show her picture to the cook so he could put it on the fridge

"did you get hitched or something? 'Cause then I can't take you to be my double date buddy." He joked

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm just fostering her for work."

"Wow. Your work is DESPERATE if you baby-sit some kids." Ames shook his head smiling

"Shut up. Now go get some water, I can still smell your drink."

"Eh, short stuff said it fit me. Now I'm going to go join her to see if the cook will hang MY picture up." He laughed as he ran towards the kitchen

I rolled my eyes, what was he up to NOW?

Soon later he came back, allowing Lizzie to piggy-back ride him.

"So why are you here?" I asked shifting my weight

"What? Can't an old friend drop in unannounced once in a while?" he asked pouting as he put Lizzie down who hurried to sit on my lap

"Uh huh. So what's the REAL reason you're here?" I asked as I leaned one arm on the chair

"Uh…I uh… got evicted…again…" he mumbled

"So you're here for mon-?"

"Stay with us Uncle Ames!" Lizzie interrupted

"Uncle?" I mouthed

Ames shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at Lizzie, "Ames can't stay with us Lizzie. He has poor manners and the media can and WILL hound us for letting him stay."

Lizzie pouted sadly and looked back at Ames with big eyes.

"AW! How can you be so coldhearted to her?" Ames whined

"…You put her up to this didn't you?"

"What? Pfft, n-no…"

I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly they both turned on me with puppy faces, Ames looking hysterical as he did so.

I sighed, "FINE."

"Did you hear that short stuff?" Ames said happily as he picked her up, twirling her around

Lizzie just laughed and I felt a twinge of the corner of my lip curve as I watched.

Also my friend Italy wants me to start giving her credit for stuff.

She checks my grammar and spelling so I GUESS you could call her my Beta Reader or my editor... (other times spell check does it)

She also came up with Romano's flashback when I was out of ideas for what to write. ^^"


	5. Chapter 4:

ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL

**A/N:** I don't own Hetalia, only Ames and Elisabet

And I'm not a big fan of Hetalia, my friend "Italy" is, and she unknowingly convinced me to do a fanfic of it….

Also my title for this chapter is stupid I know, but I couldn't think of abetter title XP

Chapter Four: Don't Fight Fire With Fire… Unless You REALLY Have To

As I left the house I sighed. Life was so much more EASIER before I was chosen to take care of this little brat... though I'd never admit to anyone else that it wasn't quite as bad as I thought.  
"AMES!" I yelled  
"Yea...?" A sleepy, probably hung over, voice replied.

"I have to go to a meeting! Take care of Lizzie!"  
"Short stuff...? Yea... Ok... Sure thing..." The man mumbled in reply before ambling back into his room and shutting the door.  
"We'll just have to hope he doesn't burn the house down...", I muttered to myself

_Stupid, __**Stupid**__ Fate._

Later that day the limo was driving back to my mansion and I kept on dozing off in the back.  
I briefly opened my eyes to see how close we were to home and almost jumped out of my seat.  
We were almost home all right... whatever was left of it...

(AMES' POV)  
"Come on man! That kid was left in **my** care! I HAVE to go get her!"  
The fireman shook his head. "I'm sorry monsieur... It's just too dangerous..."  
_Oh cr*p._  
Just then I saw my friend, Francis', limo.  
_Scratch that... Oh SH*T._

(FRANCE'S POV)

I rushed over to Ames.

"What-What happened?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about? I have five other houses just like this one."

"I tried to save her! I really did!"

_You know those times when you feel completely retarded for not getting the obvious?_

_That just happened._

"Wait! You-You don't mean?" I said pointing to the house

Ames held his head in shame.

I bit my lip as I looked at the building than back at Ames, and ran into the building; ignoring the calling firemen, neglected Ames, and watched as time slowed and sound had became only a distant memory.

I rushed in to the flaming building, being careful of where I stepped, avoiding the flames, and watching out of the falling debris. "Lizzie! Lizzie where are you?"

My lip began to bleed from the pressure I had been putting on it.

"Lizzie!" I yelled as I ran through the first floor, but the second floor closed off because of the burning wood that had already landed on all the staircases

Suddenly a large piece of the floor behind me fell from above.

I jumped, then shook it off reminding myself I HAD to find Elisabet.

I ran to the kitchen to see if I could find the red headed girl there.

I tried to fight back the tears but it was no use as I saw her on the ground.

Elisabet was covered in burns, her face either a deathly pale or covered in soot, her red curls were burned, her breathing coming through her mouth was short and shallow, and a beam had covered her right leg.

"Come on Elisabet." I mumbled as I stroked her

She didn't answer.

"Elisabet? Elisabet, come on! Don't die Lizzie!" I cried

Tears began to flood as I tried to shake her awake.

She didn't move, she didn't speak, her breathing was slow and shallow. Immediately I thought the worse: Lizzie's going to die.

I slowly took my hands of her to move this f****ing beam.

I began to try to pull it up, although PE was never my strong suit I was SOMEHOW able to hold it up and push it off her leg.

As I dropped it harshly I hurried over to the damaged child.

Her eyes were still closed and her breath seemed shorter.

I picked her up, not truly caring if the media caught me with a tear stained face. They can say what they wish, but they can't deny that I was the one who came into this building when no one else did.

I couldn't tell Lizzie's full condition, but I could hear her heart beat as I held her close (barely, but I could hear it) _Tha-thump... Tha- thump... Tha- thump..._

I held onto her like I was afraid that she would be engulfed by the flames if I didn't.

To tell the truth I thought we wouldn't make it out.

I began racing towards the door, coughing as I did more work than my body was used to.

I smiled weakly as I saw the door, still intact though there were flames around it.

Suddenly those exact flames engulfed the door.

I put my hand over Lizzie's head, not daring to stop as I turned towards the right of the door.

I held my breath as I hit the glass window next to the door, glass floating as if it was deathly snow.

I could feel my skin being cut and bleed as I toppled down onto the concrete.

I let go of Lizzie's head to make sure she was all right.

I sighed in relief as I saw her eyes still shut.

"Francis! Short stuff!" Ames ran to us

Immediately he held Lizzie tightly, not noticing her condition yet, giving me time to catch my breath.

I could hear rushing footsteps behind me, inferring they were either reporters or firemen coming to give Lizzie fresh oxygen.

I tried to tell after Lizzie to tell her it would be all right after Ames had put her back in my arms but how can you do that when it looks like it isn't going to be?

"Come here madam." One coxed as he put the item over her mouth

She seemed more relaxed as he carried her gingerly over to the truck.

I was about to follow them but those media hounds ran up and started to surround me, asking me stupid questions ("Where were you during the fire?" "Were you scared of the fire?" "Mr. France why aren't you in the ambulance?") I couldn't see Lizzie anymore but I could see the ambulance leave once I had gotten there.

I panicked; Elisabet wasn't going to die with a complete stranger at her side was she?

Humanely I decided to take my anger out on the closet person to me. Angrily I turned towards Ames, who was standing right next to me.

"HOW'D MY HOUSE GET ON FIRE YOU BA****D? I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU BLEW IT YOU SON OF A B****! LIZZIE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I'm-I'm sorry Francis I-" as he tried to put a hand on my shoulder  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU D**M EXCUSES I WANT ANSWERS DO YOU HEAR ME?" Acting like his hand was simply vapor, I raised him up despite of our large differences in weight

You can tell how happy I was when THAT came out on print.

(TWO WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT)

"I'm so sorry! So sorry! So, SOOOO sorry! I'll do anything, ANYTHING, to make it up to you!" Ames continued for the 756th time at my summer apartment in Paris

"You know, I'd forgive you a LOT faster if you told me how my D**N, F***ING HOUSE CAUGHT ON FIRE!"

Ames went quiet, which use to be rare but since the accident that seems as usual as breathing.

He looked away.

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I growled as I looked down at my balcony

There were hundred, no THOUSANDS, of reporters down there just begging for me to go down so they could kill me with their f***ing questions.

Which means, I can't go outside, thus I can't get to my limo, to see Lizzie who's in the hospital.

I hit my head against the metal fence before walking back in.

Even though I wasn't looking up I could tell that Ames had left to lock himself in his room which he always did whenever I asked "How did my house catch on fire?", "How did the beam fall on Lizzie?", or something along those lines.

I looked at the magazine on the glass table and picked it up.

"FRANCE SAVES FOSTER DAUGHTER, BUT COULD THERE BE MORE THAN A FATHER-DAUGHTER REALATIONSHIP?" Showing two pictures; one of me rising up Ames, the other of me looking down at Lizzie after crashing through the window.

I scowled at it, only not tearing it into shreds because at the corner in SMALL typing read "Lizzie In The Hospital Page 21".

Yeah sure, that was an EXCELLENT place to put it.

I flipped to the page and it showed Lizzie with her eyes closed, a hint of her original color coming back, with an oxygen mask over her mouth.

I sighed sadly as I skimmed the column.

"Elisabet Anna Cheri…. 6 years old…. In Angel Elijah's Hospital…. Put in extensive care… she will be out of the hospital in several weeks if everything goes well says Dr. … Mr. Francis Bonnefoy A.k.a Mr. France has failed to visit the chil-"

I slammed the magazine on the glass table, causing it to crack.

I stormed off to the kitchen to get some food.

_If they wanted me to visit Lizzie than all those reporters would stop hanging out near my door!_

Then I heard a knock on my door, angrily I stomped over.

If that's another reporter I'm going to rip out his-

I blinked it was JUST a letter.

Looking both ways of the hall, seeing no one I picked up the envelope.

I put my feet on up on the couch and ripped off the sealed proportion.

"_Dear Francis "France" Bonnefoy,_

_Just to let you know we, the World Council _(lol I have no idea what they're actual name is XD)_, are having a meeting to discus your overall finals on your care for Elisabet Anna Cheri. The meeting will be held at the Loire Castles, starting at 3:30 PM. If you avoid this meeting, Elisabet will be taken away from your care._

_Signed, The World Council Secretary_"

I sighed heavily, that stupid accident wasn't my fault for the last time!

I thought about it for a moment, maybe I should take Ames to explain things, tell them that my only punishment was being stupid enough to let AMES take care of Lizzie.

I nodded, that might be a good plan…

"AMES!" I yelled, "I FOUND A WAY HOW YOU CAN MAKE IT UP TO ME!"

Also my friend Italy wrote da first part up to "scratch that, oh SH*T." i forgot why...=( maybe i asked her to... maybe she felt like it... I'm sorry Italy! I forgot!

AND WeirdGirl14 wrote parts and piceces of the story... so yeah. ^^

Have fun peoples! And tell your friends about my series!


	6. Chapter 5:

**ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL**

**A/N:** AGAIN my chapter title STINKS, I liked it better when I was introducing new characters saying "Meet _" like I did for Chapter Three XP

Also I don't own Hetalia, my friend Italy unknowingly convinced me to write this blah, blah, blah, ONWARD WITH THE STORY WITH THE BAD CHAPTER TITLE!

**CHAPTER FIVE: Earplugs, Hospitals, and Trouble, Oh My!**

It took a while but I had gotten through the crowds of reporters with Ames following close behind, all thanks to a pair of earplugs.

As we got inside the limo I heard Ames say, "And you said using earplugs was a dumb idea."

"Shut up." I growled, "The Loire Palace driver."

"Yes Mr. France." he replied

"Okay, so when we're there you're going to tell everyone what **really** happened. And in the end they'll say we can keep Lizzie for the remainder of the year."

"But I TOLD you what happened! I was in my room snoring when I smelled the fire, I tried to get out with Lizzie but a beam fell on her halfway there! I couldn't get her out and she forced me to leave!"

"…You never told me that."

"Yes I did."

"Oh gawd, WHY didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I DID tell you earlier! I told you yesterday!"

The conversation continued like this until we reached the castles gates.

"No you didn't!"

"YES, I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

I messed with my banes, _WHAT was I going to do now?_

I knew what Ames was doing however, making it sure that Lizzie never comes back home.

I glared at Ames, stomping on the stairs as I headed up without him.

As I sat down in my chair I felt like I was getting ready to have my death sentence carried out rather than have a meeting about Lizzie's well care.

"France…" Germany began scowling, this was NOT a good sign, "I understand your circumstances, but that does NOT excuse you from your responsibilities."

I watched him silently.

"First you act cruelly to her at the airport."

"I-I just didn't hug her or anything! I'm different now!" I tried

"Then, she tries to run away."

"Wh-WHAT?"

Romano waved a video in the air, "I KNEW there was a good reason for streetlight cameras."

"Then you leave her alone."

"I-I never did that! Ames was watching her!"

Romano walked up to us, "Same thing. Ames can't even watch over himself, YOU had to give him a room."

"Because Elisabet WANTED him to stay!"

"You allowed her to open the door for strangers."

"I was ASLEEP!"

"And then, you let a FIRE catch on your house WITH Lizzie inside."

"I didn't get home until after it had caught on fire!"

"And now…Lizzie, has a 50% of death or a coma now because of you."

(AMES' POV)

I watched Francis storm up the stairs gloomily.

He had depended on me AGAIN and I let him down.

What kind of friend was that?

_A d**ned to h*ll one. _

Shut up conscience.

I sighed as I walked outside and began kicking a random can.

I looked up wondering where I had wandered off to.

Angel Elijah's Hospital for Our Tiny Saints read the banner over where the name of the building would be.

Angel Elijah's Hospital… oh my gawd, it couldn't be?

I ran inside and only stopped at the receptionist's desk.

"Amy Anna Cheri please! Wh-Where is she?"

The woman looked me up and down, "What is your relationship to the child sir?"

"Wh-WHAT? What kind of question is THAT?"

"One man said he was her father and turned out to be the paparazzi sir, we have to take precautions now sir."

"I'm-I'm her uncle." I stammered, _Hurry up and tell me the f**king room number already you b**ch,_ was what I WANTED to say.

"Name?"

"I TOLD you! Elisabet Anna Cheri!"

"YOUR name sir?" she rolled her eyes

"Ames Aalis Garcia." I groaned, tapping my foot impatiently

"…Uh huh…Hmm…Alrighty then, Room 306, on your right."

"THANK YOU." I said bluntly as I ran in the direction she had pointed

_Room 398, 397, 396, 395, OH COME __**ON**__!_

"Room 306…" I sighed happily as I slowed down

I put my head on the door after about 15 minutes of nonstop running I just wanted to rest real quick.

After about another 5 minutes I walked in.

My face turned from a smile into a look of sympathy.

Lizzie's skin was pale and burnt, they had to cut her hair in a Pixie style, what was not covered by bandages was poked through with holes.

"Lizzie…" I said quietly as I walked towards her

I brushed parts of her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"It's all my fault… all my fault…" I half sobbed listening to the soft beat of the heart monitor

Then I felt something warm go against my hands and squeeze them.

I looked up at Lizzie, whose green eyes were half open, the other half filled with water.

"Uncle Ames…" she smiled a tear coming down from her eye

"Short Stuff!" I hugged her tightly

She groaned a bit as she tried to hug me back but was soon able to do it.

"The-the papers said you were in a c-coma though." I sniffed

"And here I thought I was asleep…" she smiled her precious smile

"Uncle?"

"Short Stuff?"

"Where's Papa?"


	7. A VERY Important Concept

A/N: Hello! WXC here! If You Guys Have Been With Me Long Enough, You'd Remember This And All THe WONDERFUL OCs And Pet Ideas You All Sent! (This Contest Isn't Going On Anymore BTW For You Newbies...)  
Okay, So I Loved The Ones By Lizzie And France Out Of All The Notices And Found The Rest Either A) Bad Or B) Annoying. So I Deleted Them And Put The Ones I Liked Together Here. So, Yeah! Also, I'm Going To Try To NEVER Write Another Notice On This Story Again. Anyway, You Can Either Read This -And View It As A Quick Intermission- Or Just Go Right On And Skip This. It's Okay, Not Reading This Won't Mean You'd Be Missing Anything. Really.

**Dear Readers And Friends,  
This is Francis, and I am here to speak of a VERY important concept.  
You all know of WhiteXConverse? Who, us Hetalia characters, call WXC. Well she has been thinking of DELETING us and writing a different fan fiction instead. You can guess how we all feel about this; so we decided to play a little game with her including a chair, some rope, and lastly some duct tape.  
This is a VERY fun game all of us in France but not to this American apparently.  
We are all trying to convince her of new ideas for our story so we may end with a "THE END" rather than a "TO NEVER BE CONTINUED". Or even worse: she shortens it so that Lizzie leaves France!  
All WE have is Lizzie's birthday disaster and a kidnapping (Yes we are all VERY original). We need more ideas to convince her to continue, so no; "NO! Please continue, please, please, PLEASE!" JUST ideas.  
Other Ocs, story ideas, any ideas really will be read to WXC since she is not being trusted with the computer in fear she may delete us.  
Each and every one of us needs your help! **

**Also on the OC subject, no essay long sort of messages just Name, Age, Relationship to *BLANK*, Personality, Looks, and if you MUST have another subject do Past or something of the sort.  
Like I have said above, no idea shall be ignored!… UNLESS it is utterly stupid, like Ames' ideas all including women in two-piece swimsuits.  
Thank you for reading our stories, and if you truly don't want poor Lizzie to be erased from the face of the internet please help us.  
And also we are in fact giving WXC meals and beverages, we are not THAT heartless.  
Sincerely,  
Francis B.**

**

* * *

**

**HELLO!  
This is Lizzie! C:  
-Whispers- Papa France and everybody don't know I'm here so keep this a secret okay?  
YAY! Thank you! :D  
Anyway, Papa France said that you can do OCs right? Well I really, really, REALLY want a puppy or a kitty... maybe a fishy, but not one of those that live for only like a month though, because then I'd be doing lots of funerals and crying. :(  
So I really want a pet! Please, please, PLEASE give me a pet! But don't tell ANYONE okay? This is OUR secret, pretend it's your idea okay?  
YAY!  
I love you!  
Love, Lizzie :3**


	8. Chapter 6:

**ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE**

**A/N:** Blah, sorry for the wait guys. You guys now the disclaimer by heart now so I won't it anymore cause it's getting plainly annoying to write it. = =

France has decided to look over my shoulder this whole time to make sure I'm not making the story like SUPER short.  
But good news is I get to see Italy (and hopefully get some inspiration) THIS (or next I forgot X) ) STAURDAY! :D  
Anyway PLEASE send me ideas I'm plumb out of them, the OCs are good but unless I have a full out story plan I don't think I'll be able to use them until they start fitting. :**(****EXCEPT for Cross-Over-Lover232! NINA SHALL BE MADE! :D)**  
Also guess who figured out that Lizzie got on the computer? Guess who witnessed it and confessed all she knew in exchange for some dark chocolate?

If you guessed anybody BUT me you are dead wrong suckers! XD  
I GOT DARK CHOCLATE AND YOU DIDN'T! NA-NA-NA-NAAA! XD  
-France slaps head-  
OW! D:

CHAPTER I LOST COUNT CAUSE I'M LAZY AND I'VE BEEN TIED UP SO… YEAH ^^": MRS. Ames?

(Ames' POV)

I held onto Lizzie's hand as she talked about this dream she had which had apparently started when she had blacked out in the fire.

I had put the pieces together but she was apparently dense, VERY dense. Lizzie HAD been in a coma, a short one, but a coma. In it she had dreamed up her father and she said she had seen her mother for the first time, what she said was strange was that she always pictured her father looking MUCH like Ancient Rome -which had surprised me- and he had turned out looking more like Spain and her mother had looked like an American, an average looking one it sounded to me but to her she said she looked like a bride whose veil had been finally unveiled.

In the dream her parents had been hugging her and telling them she had to stay in the Inner World, which had been described briefly as:

"In-between life and death"/"Nothing."

The mother had told her they had to go to some person with an unpronounceable name.

The father had then put a necklace in her lap as they both "pixilated" away.

It was very confusing to me but at the same time intriguing.

An "Inner World", well that was just f**king fantastic! I can be dead AND alive! Best of both worlds huh? Too bad h*ll isn't a tourist attraction.

When I had asked her what the place looked like she had answered simply with a shrug.

"It felt like nothing really I guess. There's was wind coming from both sides but my hair didn't move, I felt like I was a drawing rather than a person which didn't feel bad at ALL, it actually felt really nice. And I was wearing a very pretty dress, but I guess since I had a chance at dieing it could've been an angle dress or maybe a nightgown. I really don't remember but mother said everything would be okay as long as I could keep breathing, which was REALLY hard at first did you know that? And-"

"Ames! What are ya' doing HERE? What the f**k? You're AWAKE?" an unwanted voice said from behind

"Hey! You're the nice nurse lady! I saw you taking care of from the Inner World!" Lizzie pointed and smiled

"Inner Wor-? Never mind. What are **you** doing here? **You're** suppose to be looking for apartments! And-And you! You're-YOU"RE suppose to be in a COMA!" she said the last word in a whisper as though Lizzie was suppose to be faking it the whole time

"Apartments? Uncle Ames is staying at Papa France's house." Lizzie said

Finally turning with a sigh I looked up at my wife.

Nina Leslie Collins-De Luca. Age 27. Female sex. Became my wife while I was drunk.

Yes, I was MARRIED.

The word that is poison to a man's tongue, love is for temporary enjoyment NOT for life.

Since she'd NEVER let me go through divorce my only hope that I would become single someday by either

Leaving her before she realized it.

Getting her angry enough/tricking her into thinking that the divorce would be HER idea. Or

Her dieing of some natural death. (There's no WAY I'd murder somebody! Or even hire somebody to kill! Do you KNOW how many girls will dump me if they ever found out?)

Don't get me wrong, Nina is a nice, pretty girl. She has pretty black hair that she puts in ponytails and single braids. She wears loose clothing; oversize t-shirt and some jeans, so she's easy to shop clothes for. Her eyes are a nice shade of green, a sort of a tie-die (sp?) of dark and light. She may be a nurse (AND a wanna-be rock star) but she somehow keeps a natural tan. But she wants KIDS, I don't want KIDS, KIDS are something old people have when they decide there is nothing left in life.

I.

Am.

NOT.

Old.

She also wants me, her, US, to exercise TO-GET-HER. I don't exercise, in fact in high school I was voted "Most laziest bum"…

Okay so I'm lying and there isn't a category for that, BUT if there was I'd win it hands down.

If she wants to have kids AND exercise, she better get a new husband.

Preferably one that's NOT me.

N-O-T.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOT.

Say it with me; .

"I wasn't in a coma, I was sleeping. Couldn't you tell?" Lizzie asked, not snapping, not being a smart a**, but being truly curious why she didn't figure it out

She seemed to gulp slightly, her tan turning into a pale white as if she was speaking to a ghost rather than a little girl, "A-Apparently n-n-not…"

I noticed that she turned quickly and said in one of her "classic American TV show voices" that make no sense to me, "Ames, you have 'splaining to do!"

I sighed, "I've been staying with Francis rather than looking for apartments, but Lizzie got stuck in a fire…" I said constantly wondering why she hadn't seen something like this in a magazine…

"WHAT? Ames, I counted on you! And you've been laying on a silk pillow sucking on your f**king grapes! And I bet you had some woman more beatiful than me do it too!"

"Actually I hate grapes, especially raisens." I corrected

The fight continued like this for about an hour, Lizzie staying silent just watching before getting bored and went to sleep.

I would glance at her enviously from time to time.

Our fight ended with us making an odd truce to go get food, luckily from McDonalds where there will be PLENTLY of witnesses if she even TRIES murder.

Wish me luck my friends...

I'm about to travel into the worst uncharted terriotry for men.

My "wife".


	9. Chapter 7:

**All For One, One For All**  
A/N: Yay I've UPDATED! :'D  
Okay so this is GERMANY'S flashback,placed right before he left his country to go to the meeting about Lizzie. Hope you all enjoy and remember I do not own Axis powers Hetalia! If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer! XD  
_**Song Of The Chapter (if you don't know what it is go look on my profile :D): Losing You By Randy Newman**_  
ALSO! I loved this song so much i have scattered it in this chapter, I'll probably never do this again... so like YEAH! :D

(GERMANY'S POV)

I sighed as I looked at all these papers placed in front of me; some were newsletters, letters, but most were papers I'd have to read and then sign. Randomly I picked one off the top and saw it was a letter. I sighed, not excited to get started, and began using my wooden letter opener without looking to see who it was from. As I began to open the letter to read I heard the door crash against the wall.

"Ciao~ Ve~ Doitsu!"

I groaned and hit my head repeatedly on the table.

Italy began running through the house to some room that thankfully wasn't mine singing a song including something about pasta I bet. Then suddenly he stopped and his running began to get louder, illustrating that he was coming to the room I was in.

I groaned and turned to face him as he entered the doorway.

He searched the room rather quickly and then looked at me, "Doitsu? Where's Little Pasta...?"

I looked at him curiously, Little Pasta being his nickname for Elizibet, "Italy... Miss. Elizabet has been gone for a few weeks now."

Suddenly the Italian idiot's face turned white in a panic. "We got to find her Doitsu! She must be so scared all alone out there!", he ran to a window and yelled "DON'T WORRY LITTLE PASTA I'LL SAVE YOU!"

_**Was a fool with my money **_  
_**And I lost every dime **_  
_**And the sun stopped shining **_  
_**And it rained all the time **_  
_**It did set me back some **_

He ran to the other side of the room and began running towards the window, about to jump through.  
I rolled my eyes, he had done the same thing when he had tried to find Elizabet when we had playing Hide 'n' Seek before he had came, jumped out the window, ruined the window, and had earned himself a week in the hospital which had been bliss.

And to prevent that from happening again...

"Uwaaaah! Doitsu Taskete! I'm stuck!"

I had ordered the windows to be smaller.

I got up and walked over to him, opening the window more, just enough so he could get out.

"Italy, before you run out the door..."

"The DOOR! Thanks Doitsu!" he ran towards the door

I sighed, there's no place on this Earth that could help that Italian idiot...

I opened the letter and sighed at the typed writing. I guess I was hoping for a letter from Elizabet, but she always wrote HER letters in crayon, the color according to the weather outside; red was hot, sky blue was warm, pink was normal, orange was sunny skies but cold wind, green was a light chill, yellow was cold, and purple meant it was snowing.  
Anyway, Miss. Elizabet would write me letters even when she was next to me, telling me about her day even if I was there with her. Then she'd draw a picture of Italy, her, and me in it matching the weather and adding little things that had to do with what we saw or talked about that day.

I sighed and just began reading the letter.

"Dear Mr. Lugwig,..."

I blinked, it has been a while since anybody has called me by my human name without quotes with Germany in-between. (Example: Dear Ludwig "Germany"...)

"There is to be a meeting at the Loire Castles, starting at 3:30 PM, concerning Elisabet Anna Cheri's wellbeing with her guardian Francis "France" Bonnefoy..."

"Hmm." I thought aloud, so Romano's plan worked. He had called me to say he was going to contact The World Council and tell them about France and miss. Elizabet, The World Council were basically in charge of secudeling the meetings, the airplane tickets, everything that us countries didn't want to do. They had recently taken control of being Miss. Elisabet's "Adoption Center" since the last one had accidently sent her to Prussia instead of me. So now they were basically in charge of her and her wellbeing. I scowled at the thought of them and got up and began walking to the window.

They shouldn't have excucuted her parents like that. I sighed, if only th public knew how they're deaths had actually been. I rubbed my temples.  
When they found out I had told Elisabet what had really happened to her parents I was going to be in trobule. BIG trobule.

_"Ludwig!" a man yelled from the other side of the room, I had been going to join the other countries in an emergancy meeting  
__"Danae?" I ran over to my friend whom was behind bars  
"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked bending down  
"Oh Ludwig, seeing a friendly face is like finding THE Wishing Star in the sky of endless immatations!" he half-sobbed  
"Danae, wh-why are you here?"  
"Love my friend." A tear fell from his light freckled face, "TRUE love, and just like Romeo and Juliet, we are forced to never be together."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Ludwig, no matter WHAT they say in that h*ll you call a board room, I love her AND my child."  
"Danae... I don't like where this is going..."  
"Oh Elsiabet... I hope you get to meet her before our sentence is carried out."  
"Danae! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
"Ludwig... I'm going to be exucuted for loving a BEATIFUL American girl and having a little angel with her."_

A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I looked down and saw Italy running around yelling, "LITTLE PASSTTTTTTTAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_**But I made it through **_  
_**But I'll never get over losing you**_

_"It was nothing!" I argued with the others, most of them agreeing what Danae had predicted  
"GERMANY!" Prussia hissed, "THIS was NOT _**nothing**, _THIS is treachory!"  
"He was in love!"  
"He had a CHILD with-with that THING!"  
"She is not a thing! She is the Western's pride and joy! And her name is Kaia! NOT THING! It is that MONSTER that stole her heart! HE should be the only one punished!" Whats-His-Face argued  
"And who are you again?" Prussia snarled  
"...C-C-Canada..." he said backing down from Prussia's glare  
"Elisabet is a living breathing child!" England snarled, "It is not her fault for being BORN, it is JUST her parents we should put to death!" _

I choked back tears as I took a quick glance at the picture of Danae and me as children, which I had been forced to hide from Elisabet during her stay here.

_**Do you know how much you mean to me? **_  
_**Should've told you 'cause it's true **_

_I looked at Danae with longing eyes as he began walking to the platform where he'd be hanged._  
_His skin was brusied and scarred, he had rope burns, and 3rd degree burns on his arms along with long and wide cuts. His skin was pale and his ribs showed when he walked. His normal, bushy dark brown hair that would never hang over his unushual grey eyes were now almost covering the bridge of his nose._  
_"...Any...Any last words... Danae Aaron A-Abasi Baa-takr-s-" France stammered, trying to sound out the Chinese part of his name as he put the noose around his neck_  
_"It's Baatarsaikhan Francis." he said smiling weakly, "My people! My name is Danae Aaron Abasi Baatarsaikhan -cough- Simba Athan A-cough-Aoi Antioco Anzor Alaric Cheri... The-The Second."_  
_"And my last wor-cough-words are, K-K-cough-Kaia! Having Elsiabet was well w-worth this. M-May God judge me well since I bear his name in my own. And...And Germany?" he searched breifly for me and once he did he smiled and shrugged as if we were children again, "I am sorry for all the pain this has caused you my friend... My only regret is losing my dear Lizzie to be with God -cough-. May sh-she live a happy and fulfilled life berfore j-joining me." he sobbed slightly_  
_I began to cry too, wanting to run before seeing my friend die in front of me, but I was frozen._  
_And because I had let one tear escape, more began to come._  
_"A-Ahmen Danae..." France chocked as He pulled the lever to release the trapdoor under Danae_  
_Quickly I turned my head away._  
_Danae my friend..._  
_Like you said..._  
_May God judge you, and judge you well, for you bear the name "God Is My Judge"._

_**I'd get over losing anything **_  
_**But I'll never get over losing you**_

"LITTLE PASTA!"

Quickly I wiped away my tears as I yelled down to Italy, feeling guilty for not telling him sooner and instead being lost in the past, "ITALY! Miss. Elisabet is fine! The year's up! She-She got a new guardian!"

Italy looked up at me, even though I was a way up I could still see the sadness in his eyes, "So, Little Pasta is gone?"

I nodded, kind of wishing she WAS lost and not just plainly gone.  
That way at least we'd have a chance at seeing her again.

Italy went over to the wooden plank that we had made into a swing for Elisabet and sat down in it gloomily.

I walked over and went to my a stack of files and scanned them until I found the one labeled "Elizabet's Poseitions".

I sat down and began looking in it sadly, gently stroking every page.

_(PS READ THIS ALOUD IT WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE MORE SENSE. IF IT STILL DOESN'T LOOK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE FOR THE "TRANSLATION".)  
"Deer Papa Germanie,  
Twoday Itally and you and me went to the markett. Their were lots of fishes which made it smell stinkie. Butt then we found a puppie! It wuz brown and its furr wuz all messy. Thene you tooke it hoome becauze you saids the puppies leg wuz not straighte. And thene you made it all better! So me and Itally nammed it Potato becauze you loved potatos and we wanteed to keep Potato! But you saids we could not. So Itally desided I sood keep it but you still saids no. So you took Potato aways.  
Butt the next day I fowed Potato at the door whens you sent me to git the news paper! I wuz so happy! And thens you saids we could keep him! I wuz even happyer! Thank you Papa Germanie!  
Love, Lizze!"  
_And underneath was a picture of Italy, Elizabet, Potato, and me; holding hands, this written in purple crayon meaning it was snowing outside when she wrote it. On the side I had written "4/21/2010".

_**When you're young **_  
_**And there's time **_  
_**To forget the past **_  
_**You don't think that you will  
But you do  
**_

Then I felt something wet on my shoe. I looked down to see the mangy pup, Potato, with a yellow mess on my shoe.

"Potato..." I growled as I got up to get a towel

I had trained dogs but I couldn't train Potato since he was always following Elizabet and the one time I asked she hugged Potato and smiled to the both us and said that she loved Potato just the way he was.

I opened the bathroom door and taped to the window, like always, was a picture Elizabet had drawn of my TRAINED dogs and I on our intense obsectal course, in pink crayon on the corner read "Go Papa! -happy face- I love you! Love Lizzie -heart-". I blinked as I put the towel after using it on my shoe, and then looked at the picture, picking it up without taking it off the mirror.

On the back of the obsectal course, barely visable, behind me and my dogs, looking as though they were struggleing to keep up, was Potato, with Italy cheering and Lizzie on her swing in the background.

I smiled, it had been a complex picture but it was drawn so simply. I felt my heart strings being tugged again.

This was like loseing Danae all over again.

Except that time I knew he'd never come back, with this one I knew she couldn't back even if she tried.

_**But you do **_  
_**But I know that I don't have time enough **_  
_**And I'll never get over losing you **_

I heard the door open and close, I looked in the direction of the door and saw Italy. He was still sad but looked up and said smiling weakly, "I've had Little Pasta for two years, but maybe I'll get her next year Ve~?"

I nodded, although she might be even more physical danger than she would be with France, it would be nice to see her running behind whenever Italy would come in full blast.

I thought I better get back to that letter from The World Council.

I sighed and told Italy, although I bet I'll regret this, to make whatever he wanted to in the kitchen. His face instantly brightened and he squealed, "PAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAA!"

I smiled sheepishly and began walking back to my desk, surprised to hear footsteps behind me. For a moment I thought it was Miss. Elisabet but I turned and saw Potato with his silly smile almost as big as his blue eyes. He seemed to be begging for me to let him out, but then with Italy making his stupid pasta and me doing paperwork no one would be able to watch him.

I thought about it and patted his tiny, oversized head, "Maybe later Potato."

He whimpered as if he understood me, and followed me gloomily back to my office to read the letter.

I sat back down in the chair and picked the letter again.

_"Dear Mr. Ludwig, September 4th, 2010_  
_There is to be a meeting at the Loire Castles, starting at 3:30 PM, concerning Elizabet Anna Cheri's wellbeing with her guardian Francis "France" Bonnefoy. There is evidance that the girl is being treated unfairly and unjustly. Such is the case that we invite you along with the other countries whom have passed on Elizabet Anna Cheri to another. Mr. Francis "France" Bonnefoy's overall credit on his care of Elizabet Anna Cheri will be completely up to you and the other countries. And if Mr. Francis "France" Bonnefoy is unfit to care for the child then we pick the next guardian rather than choose one at random with the Computer Country 2.500. We shall take all responiblites to get you to the Loire Castles saftly. Please contact our number if you are unable to come. We hope to hear from you soon._  
_Signed, The World Council Secratary"_

I sighed and rubbed my temples again and looked down to see Potato sitting down, smiling his goofy smile once more.

_**I've been cold **_  
_**I've been hungry **_  
_**But not for awhile **_  
_**I guess most of my dreams have come true **_  
_**With it all here around me **_

I looked outside and noticied it was still sunny outside.  
_Pink..._  
I blinked then chuckled to myself and decided to go out and do the obsectable course with my dogs.

I got up and Potato followed as I passed the kitchen I could see Italy happily making his pasta, so far not noticing that Elizabet wasn't here anymore.

I opened the door and made sure Potato was still inside. He whimpered sadly as I closed the door, I looked at him trying to send a telepathic thought that he was too small and untrained to come out and do the obsectable course.

I went over to my dogs; Blackie, a short-haired German Shepherd, Berlitz, a Doberman, and Aster, a Golden Retriever, and unhooked their chains. They barely moved until I ordered "SIT." They all got up and sat immeditly.

I smiled, TRAINED dogs.

In the background I could hear Potato whimpering and barking as we made our way to the obsectical course. Before Elizabet would hold him and sit on her swing and watch. Sometimes she'd join but only for her favorite parts like climbing the bars and jumping the tires.

Before long I heard Potato barking. I decided to ignore it.  
Then I heard him whimpering. I decided to ignore it.  
Next was his whining. Again, which I had decided to ignore.  
And soon I heard a thumping against the door. Once more I ignored it to be with my dogs.  
And then out of nowhere, the door slammed open and out came Potato running fullblast. But what was strange was that instead of cutting corners and running to us he ran to the beginning of the course anf began running up, still full blast, trying to catch up.

I was shocked to see him still running full blast half way there, smilijng his ol' goofy smile, his tongue hitting his face happily.

He ran up next to my right and refused to leave, even when Blackie's, Berlitz's, and Aster's growls became snarls with bared teeth. He refused to stop, to slow down, he just kept running as fast as he could, come what may.

An honest dog.

An honest dog was a dog that would keep running, that would keep doing his best, never once stopping until he couldn't move anymore.  
Most dogs would show illstartions of them doing the same but actually running; with sled dogs they would be running but not really pulling, only doing half the work yet scaming all of us to thinking he too was an honest dog.

And my trained dogs compared to Potato, these dogs who I had thought were as honest as the definition would let on...  
Well, Potato beat them by a long-shot.

I began running a bit faster, going back to my ushual pace, going a bit faster, and repeating the cycle to try and dare Potato to challenge me.

He caught on quickly and began running even harder, faster. There was no dog more honest than Potato.

I began running faster, trying to beat him though sweat was running down my body like rain. I looked back at my trained dogs and saw them behind, trying to run as fast they could while resting at the same time.

I looked back at Potato.

He was running as fast as he could, looking back once in a while trying to taunt me, rather enjoying being faster, and then once he had finished he just continued running, paying no attention that that was the end of the track.

I stopped and put my hands on my knees panting heavily, still watching, trying to interperate his movements.

He was moving forward, enjoying the past but quickly going back to trying to get to the future, even when his life ended he would keep going, not stopping because he knew that he must go forward and not dwell on the past, and rather enjoy the present, being in my company, running as far and as hard as he wanted.  
Potato taught me a lesson that day, and one that I shall never forget.

Now the word "trained" means nothing to me.  
The words "honest", "self-assured", "encouraging", "loyal", and "boundless" had new meanings to me now.

Potato ran towards me, beginning to slow down. He stopped in front of me, sat down, and his tail was wagging as if he was saying 'More? More? More please!', and then I noticied my dogs sitting obeidetitly at the end of the course, ready for me to give them a new command.

"Go home." I ordered as I bent down to pet Potato on a job well done.

"I'm going to beat you someday, but you know that don't you?" I patted his head and stood up

I walked over and chained up the dogs and stood there at the door, trying to relive the moment in my mind.

Then I felt something wet on my shoe, I looked down to see the same liquid as before on my shoe. But before I could scold him, Italy yelled, "Doitsu! Dinner is ready!"

And just like that, the moment was over and reality had kicked in.

Potato still wasn't potty-trained, Italy had just finished making pasta, and my appietite was gone.

Somedays, reality just continues to ruin my life.

_**No peace do I find **_  
_**'Cause I'll never get over losing you **_  
_**No, I'll never get over losing you.**_

* * *

**_LIZZIE'S LETTER TRANSLATION:_**  
_"Dear Papa Germany,_  
_Today Italy, you, and me went to the market. Their were lots of fish which made it smell stinky (or "terrible"). But then we found a puppy! It was brown and its fur was all messy. Then you took it home because you said the puppy's leg wasn't straight. And then you made it all better (in other words; Germany mended it)! So me and Italy named it Potato becauze you loved potatos and we wanted to keep Potato! But you said we couldn't. So Italy desided I should keep it but you still said no. So you took Potato away._  
_But the next day I found Potato at the door when you sent me to get the newspaper! I was so happy! And then you said we could keep him (not because Germany was soft hearted though, because he was sick of the puppy so he finally gave up and gave in)! I was even happier! Thank you Papa Germany!_  
_Love, Lizze!"_

* * *

Another A/N:  
Hello! It took me 3 days to make this so I hope you all enjoyed! :D  
Speaking of 3, have any of you seen Toy Story 3, I just bought it on DVD? IT WAS SO AWESOME! :'D  
I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVED IT! Watch it! You shall not be disappionted!

Also Happy-Soon-To-Be-Thanksgiving! :D  
Football, lots food, lots of weight, realitives!  
Too bad I only like/get the weight and food parts! XD  
I hope all you guys remember to give thanks and everything! Be sure to be thankful for Toy Story 3! THE best triology since The Lord of The Rings! :D  
And thanks for being so patient with me on this story!  
And for that may I give you an early Thanksgiving prayer? If you said no TOO BAD! XD  
"May there be a roof over your head, from the rain and wind. May a cup of Arizonia Green Tea be nice and cold for you while you do your arthmatic. May there be hot cookies and hot choclate for you while you take off your rain gear. May your phones be charged in case of an emergency. And may your cuboard be filled with food, just be sure to donate a can or two! And lastly, may your turkies be fat and hopefully already dead!  
Happy Thanksgiving to all, and to all a good night!" X)

~WXC


	10. Chapter 8:

**ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL**

**A/N:** Blah. XP Stupid writer's block.  
Giving me MONTHS of NADA ideas.  
Anyway, I just finally decided to do Lizzie's past foster-dads flash backs of her. ^^ So, yeah! As for going back to the Lizzie/France concept, I'm still trying to think up ideas for how sweet Lizzie leaves or has a surprise "You Get To Stay! :D" party thrown. Sadly, I'm on the side of epic sadness right now. ^^"  
Also, ignore the first chapter edited-ness. it stinks and the original is saved on Italy's computer (I THINK…) 'cause I don't have it. So yeah, I'm going to try to get the original back on, but I DO like the second chapter all nice and edited. Not spelling wise or grammatically of course! We all know I stink at those! :D

Also, I'm going to delete all my notices -except my OC and pet ones, those will stay- so yeah. I'm going to TRY to stop them. My favorite author just did one and hasn't been writing that story since, all her other ones but NOT the one I CARE about. XP So yeah, I'll try to not write anymore. Just wanted to let you know! :)

Anyway, it's just nice to be back baby! 8D

(And yes, I'm 85% sure I've gone over the edge. AND I LOVE IT MY FRIENDS!)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia but I DO own some nice jelly beans that taste like soda! :D

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: I'm Still Here By The Goo Goo Dolls (I Personally Like The Treasure Planet Version Best :D) **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(ROMANO'S POV)

I looked out the window of my apartment, which was under the pseudonym (fake name) "Abatangelo Gallo", showing me a clear picture of the famed Coliseum. I liked to come here when I was under stress, in other words; "Abatangelo" comes to his apartment every other day. All of my private information was under that name; everything from a private mailbox to a FaceBook and MySpace account. Sometimes I wished I was Abatangelo all the time and that Romano was just a figment of my imagination instead of vice-versa.

I sighed, trying to get my mind off the letter that had been in Abatangelo's mailbox.

They knew.

And I didn't like it.

"_Dear Mr. Romano, September 4th, 2010_  
_There is to be a meeting at the Loire Castles, starting at 3:30 PM, concerning Elizabet Anna Cheri's wellbeing with her guardian Francis "France" Bonnefoy. There is evidence that the girl is being treated unfairly and unjustly. Such is the case that we invite you along with the other countries whom have passed on Elizabet Anna Cheri to another. Mr. Francis "France" Bonnefoy's overall credit on his care of Elizabet Anna Cheri will be completely up to you and the other countries. And if Mr. Francis "France" Bonnefoy is unfit to care for the child then we pick the next guardian rather than choose one at random with the Computer Country 2.500. We shall take all responsibilities to get you to the Loire Castles safety. Please contact our number if you are unable to come. We hope to hear from you soon._  
_Signed, The World Council Secretary"_

It didn't matter if my plan worked, that Lizzie was being taken away from that pervert. I should be glad, but I felt cr*ppy about what I did; calling that man to find the dirt on France/Lizzie, along with much more. I was an idiot. Whatever.

The only thing I really cared about at this exact moment is my sanity, about nobody finding out about the Abatangelo side of me. That I lived with, liked, and acted like the commoners. I wanted my sanity kept. But they knew.

D*MN IT! NOBODY KNEW ABOUT THIS! NOT EVEN MY SERVANTS! MY CHAFFEUR! NOBODY D*MN IT!

**I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
**

D*MN IT! HOW did they find out about Abatangelo? I was** always** careful! I wore hats over my hair, sunglasses over my eyes, and I never wore anything even CLOSE to my usual suits, or even to my usual hang-outs or even spent more money than a commoner would. GAWD D*MN IT! HOW?

**I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be  
**

I grumbled swears to The World Council, deciding that maybe a walk would calm me down better than being stuck here with no distractions. I walked over to my kitchen and quickly grabbed a banana to eat on the way.

**And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  
**

I looked outside, it was sunny though the trees were shaking, thus telling me it was windy. I walked by a mirror as I went to my closet to grab a light jacket. I was wearing a black shirt over an orange one, a pair of colorful 70's headphones, and worn jeans with a pair of red/white sneakers. Abatangelo liked music, blasting Mozart was the best, any sandwich as long as it had tomatoes, James Bond movies being played by Sean Connery, and black cats with green eyes, gold or different colored eyes creped him out. He hated any alcoholic drink and drank almost any soda instead (except for Crush), the popular Harry Potter and Twilight series (though he was tolerant of the Harry Potter _movies_), and disliked bloodhounds or any dogs with good noses.

I put on a light black/gray jacket, zipping it up to the center of my chest. I put my hand in my jacket pocket, always keeping a pair of sunglasses there just in case I forgot to grab a pair on the way out. I had found a nice pair reminding me of the pair James Bonds in Goldfinger and a hat that reminded me of Indiana Jones. Abatangelo would approve. Romano would refuse to wear them unless they were the original pair worn in the movies. Just between you and me, Abatangelo was the better half, not NEARLY as demanding.

**And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna' touch things I don't feel  
Wanna' hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here  
**

I walked towards my window and climbed out the old fire-escape onto the sidewalk nearby. The wind threatening to whip away my Indiana Jones hat, I placed a hat on top of it to force it to stay. I continued walking, tucking my free hand into my pocket to grab my banana. Oh, how wonderful bananas tasted when they weren't prepared by "the best chef in the eastern surface of the Earth" or test-tasted by food-tasters. Nice and a week old, the edges slightly bruised and brown, making them taste sweeter.

**And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
**

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the days when everything was this simple, where the only thing that worried me was if the girls found me hotter than my little brother. The days that Danae would visit it me after summer was over but before school started. Danae had a much different life than Elisabet, I thought as I took another sweet bite of my banana. Danae was allowed to live with his parents, visit whatever country he wished, whenever. Live wherever he wanted once he moved out, where he decided to bury his father when he died, or his mother when she joined him, no press would judge him saying "oh, he loves this country more", "oh, he hates this country", "he wishes they were dead", "he wants them to rule the world". The press would never treat Lizzie that way. If she had a boyfriend (heaven forbid) and he came from… Egypt let's say, they would go on and on about how much she obviously loved Egypt or how Egypt might be paying her to date this man. And if she married (oh gawd), she'd be hounded forever. Lizzie would never be alone, not one secret would be allowed to be kept. They would find out. It would make front page.

**They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am**

I threw the banana peel away harshly.

I remembered the day that Danae was put to death. Every country knew he deserved death, along with his wife, but no one WANTED them to die. But if they didn't, then the press would hound THEM, the countries. We were all selfish son of a b*tch b*astards. That's what they all were. Germany, Germany was the genius, he spoke out saying they did nothing wrong. People fell in love cross-nationally all the time! Why should THEY be punished?

Because of this h*ll devils they were. Selfish, egotistical, envious b*stards. There was only one constant problem that every genius had; they were surrounded by a world of idiots. They were. Germany knew it, it had happened during that emergency meeting. Romano was a bit smarter than those b*stards, despite that he had regretfully agreed with them, agreed with a murder of a best friend, a good man, an honest man. Romano had gone and met with "Kaia", Danae's lover; Abatangelo had been born that day. He remembered thinking the girl was magic, she was smiling gently, not angry with him agreeing she and her husband should die. She had her small baby in her arms, everything except her arms in shackles incase she needed to feed the baby. Her husband, Romano's friend, had been tortured during the time she had been treated like a regular prisoner. The reason being because the baby was still too young to live without its mother's milk. If they had caused her to somehow stop producing the milk, then the baby they had decided to keep alive, would die. So she was treated normally, far away as possible from her lover. But, meeting Kaia; that was a different story for another day.

**And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna' touch things I don't feel  
Wanna' hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
**

I looked up at the red, yellow, and gold leaves above me. _If Danae was alive, he'd be here…_ I sighed. Gawd, that "yes" had been a mistake. His biggest regret.

I glanced behind me, hearing a man yell something. I stopped walking and turned around completely, blinking at the fact that it turned out my Indiana Jones hat had somehow blown away without my noticing. Oh well, Romano would send Abatangelo a copy of it tomorrow after the meeting. Maybe a simple souvenir too, a beret or a bottle of wine perhaps?

"Pizza in una tazza in vendita! 3.99 per ogni tazza! Pizza in una tazza!" **[Translation: Pizza in a cup for sale! 3.99 per cup! Pizza in a cup!]**

**They can't see me  
But I'm still here  
**

I smiled weakly and began walking towards him, handing him a few euros **[dollars]**, in exchange for a "pomodoro, peperonii pizza-pie". **[tomato, peperonii pizza-pie]**

The vendor happily gave it to me, offering me my change. Still smiling I shook my hand, telling him to keep it.

"Grazie signore gentile." **[Thank you kind sir]**

"Non lo menzionano il mio amico." **[Don't mention it my friend]**

**They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin'  
**

Another thing I liked about Abatangelo, he was normal. He was kind and simple. I smiled as I put the headphones over my ears, free of the hat that would've easily gotten in the way, and pressed the "play" button on my CD player, playing Mozart's Sonata 16 K545 3rd Mov at full blast. I took a greedy bite of my "Pizza in a cup". It was a small pizza inside a sno'-cone like cup, the name of the company in large letters (surprise, surprise) "Pizza In A Cup Co."

**While I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe**

I felt at such peace as I walked through the firework colored trees, the wind gently playing with my hair and coat, Mozart's music playing gently, my mouth warm and happy with the sweet tastes of my pizza. The World Council out of my mind, my memories of Elisabet at peace, and no bright flash to make me worry about every step I take, that an answer to a question may be wrong, the comments they'd have if they heard me stammer, saw me sweat. Such peace.

The other countries should try this.

Having an "Abatangelo Gallo".

**And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna' touch things I don't feel  
Wanna' hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can they say I'll never change?  
**

I looked up at the Coliseum, the exact historical site I could see through my 2 star, one room apartment window. The nice thing about Abatangelo was that I could have any past, do anything in the present, and have no worries about either. I smiled and took a few pictures with my year-plan cell phone, melting in with the other crowds.

I tucked the phone back in my pocket, taking a hearty bite of my pizza, and made my way back to my apartment, maybe stopping at a video-rental shop on the way. I was in the mood of "The Best of Youth" or maybe "From Russia With Love", "The Last Crusade".

**They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  
**

I walked back to the hotel and this time went in through the front door.

"Ciao a tutti Abatangelo, io non ti ho visto andare via. Come è stato la passeggiata?" the front-desk girl, Annalisa, helloed happily **[Hi ****Abatangelo****, I didn't see you leave. How was your walk?]**

"Huh." I said blinking, just realizing she was there

She jumped over the desk, using its counter as a seat.

"Dove vorresti andare?" she asked **[Where'd you go?]**

Annalisa fit her name to a T, her name meaning "God is my oath" along with "favor; grace", well, she fit the first part to a T anyway. Annalisa had curly blonde hair that stopped underneath her ears, two thin, front parts going down to her shoulders. She had big brown doe eyes and always wore white, today wearing a white t-shirt with short jeans and a red jacket tied around her waist. She always wore her gilded gold cross around her wrist, fitting the "God is my oath" part of her name, but her being more clumsy than an ox in a china shop having a spaz-attack.

I have had Abatangelo as a part of me for over seven years, and living in this apartment for six of them, Annalisa working here since she was a child. Her mother and father owned the hotel though her father was dead and her mother was presently in a nearby hospital for the third year in a row, being there a year before with a short six month break. Annalisa and Abatangelo have been friends since then.

"Uh, solo il Colosseo di nuovo Annalisa." I shrugged **[Uh, just the Coliseum again Annalisa]**

Annalisa laughed, her laughter reminded me blissfully of Mozart, "Oh, Abatangelo, tu e quel palazzo sono tanto vicino come una carta di una matita!" **[Oh, Abatangelo, you and that old building are closer than a paper to a pencil!]**

I chuckled along with her. Every time I went for a walk, I always went to the Coliseum and took about pictures with my cell phone. So I owned about 5,457 photos of the building.

I crumpled up the empty cup and threw it into the metal wastebasket next to Annalisa.

"Tre punti!" she laughed, putting her hands up as a "Y" **[Three points!]**

I laughed along with her as I sat down next to her. We talked about little things, from our opinion on politics to our favorite recipes; mine being tomatoes. (Tomato Recipe: Take a small seed, put it in the ground, water it, let the sun shine on it, POOF, you got yourself a tomato. Either that or pay 75 cents for it from a vendor.)

Annalisa put her hands on her knees, her fingers intertwined, her eyes were soft and she asked me softly, "Abatangelo, che cosa stai cercando qui? Oltre alla vista Colosseo in ogni finestra, perché restare qui? In questo momento, sei il mio unico residente, non viene nessuno fino alla prossima estate. Perché sei qui?" **[Abatangelo, what are you looking for here? Other than the Coliseum view in every window, why do you stay here? Right now, you're my only resident, nobody comes until next summer. **Why **are you here?]**

I sat there, taking a sudden interest in my sneakers. They had cost me about 2 euros since they were used.

"…Io non lo so ... ti dirò quando ho capirlo."** […I don't know… I'll tell you when I figure it out.]**

**I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here**


End file.
